


Bubble Baths

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [186]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Human, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara and Cellus take a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Baths

Solara wasn't much of a bath person. She preferred showers since in a bath, it just felt so weird and different... As if she was supposed to behave like a spoiled princess or something. It sounded stupid - Fireline had even told her so - but she just couldn't get comfortable in a bath for whatever reason.  
  
Though, she felt pretty comfortable now. After a few rounds of sex, Cellus had decided that she wanted to take a bubble bath since Solara's bath was pretty big. Of course, the older woman couldn't help but to agree, since it would give her an excuse to wash and play with Cellus's hair.  
  
Currently, Cellus was sitting in Solara's lap as they enjoyed their bath together, the older woman playing with her hair and kissing her neck. The younger woman giggled, snuggling into her girlfriend's strong body. She was so warm and it felt nice to just relax against her... She always felt so safe in her embrace, so happy...   
  
She glanced up at the other, giving a soft smile when Solara looked down at her. Adjusting herself so that they were now facing each other, she wrapped her arms gently around her neck and kissed her. Solara blinked, a bit surprised by the kiss, but kissed back after a few moments, resting her hands at the pale hips.  
  
Primus, she loved kissing the petite girl... Her mouth was always so warm and sweet, lips so soft and plump... If she wasn't still a bit drained from the sex from early, she might have tried to push their kissing session into some hot bath sex. But, she was content just kissing the other, even as Cellus's tongue slipped in. Still, she couldn't stop herself from reaching down and giving her naked bottom a small squeeze.  
  
Cellus squeaked and moaned into the kiss, pulling back to see a small smirk on Solara's face.   
  
"Sol-"  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help it... You're really cute."  
  
She blushed a bit, only for her eyes to widen as she was brought in for another kiss. But she certainly didn't mind it, smiling softly as she kissed the other back, more than content to just keep kissing all night long.  
  
Or at least until it was time for them to get out of the bath.


End file.
